bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Vance Waggoner
Vance Waggoner is a former big star who becomes an important figure in Season 5. His first appearance is in ''BoJack the Feminist''.'' Personality '''Vance' has a habit, of speaking hypocritical topics, particularly when he is drunk. He also shows little to no remorse for his actions, or respect for anyone in his line of work, nor anyone he works with. Physical Appearance In 2012 Vance is shown as a middle-aged human man with dark brown combed-over back hair, mustache, goatee on his chin, and an unshaven beard. He wore a white collared button-down shirt with two front pockets, light brown pants, and dark brown shoes. In 2018 '''his hair, beard, and mustache have now gone grey and he has more wrinkles on his face. He wears a teal button down shirt with two front pockets and cuffed sleeves, black jeans, dark brown loafers. Background '''History In a flashback from 2012, Vance is shown being arrested, after trying to sexually harass a female police officer named Lindsay. The dash-cam footage shows him saying that he "hates Jews." He later retracts that statement in The Deep Dive, which is a talk show hosted by A Ryan Seacrest Type. Vance has a Jewish friend, Mark Feuerstein, back him up on it by quoting the Torah—also because Vance apologized, and offered Mark a role in his new movie, Koufax. It is revealed at the premiere of Koufax that he allegedly hit a prostitute with a baseball bat. He later defends himself on Gotcha, the news segment on MSNBSea hosted by Tom Jumbo-Grumbo, claiming that he was only thirty-eight years old at the time—and that he respects women. While he is on air, with a nasty message he left for his fourteen-year-old daughter via voice mail, which clearly described that he "hates women and Swedish people." He then gives an interview with his family, saying he's leaving fame for good. He disappears into obscurity, until years later, when Princess Carolyn reaches out to him to star in Philbert as Fritz. He later turns down the role, claiming he has found feminism, and he finds Philbert ''degrading and sexist. The role of Fritz goes to Mr. Peanutbutter. Season 5 In [[BoJack the Feminist|''BoJack the Feminist]], ''he has dinner with Princess Carolyn and tells her, he's getting the lifetime achievement at the ''We Forgive You Awards, a Forgivie. Princess Carolyn then remarks, he must have a really good publicist. She also says, once he starts in Philbert, his career will be revived and offers will start rolling in. At GirlCroosh, Stefani tells Diane, the news of Vance Waggoner getting a Forgivie ''in disgust. Diane is also disgusted by this. Stefani wants Diane to go the award show, to take Vance down; and do some "''Hollywoo hob-nobbing," and ask BoJack why Vance is going to star on his new show—a fact that shocks Diane. At the Forgivies, BoJack makes a disgusted face, at a cheese plate. However, this is mistaken by the paparazzi, as being disgusted with Vance. Vance is irritated by this, because the whole reason for him getting the award, was so that people could stop talking about his past. However, because of BoJack, people are bringing up his past once again. BoJack then agrees to go on ''The Squawk'''' and tries to explain what happened. However, the hosts don't really let him speak, but he ends up taking a stand against Vance—due to the positive reception it gets. This angers Princess Carolyn, but after she calls Vance, and he tells her he's not doing ''Philbert anymore—since he did indeed get better offers. Princess Carolyn tells BoJack they're "going to take Vance down." Later, BoJack is on MSNBSea, attempting to take down Vance as a feminist. He learns that Vance came out as a feminist, and says he turned down BoJack's new show Philbert because it was sexist. BoJack later talks to Diane about the scripts in Philbert and convinces her to work on the show. At the end of the episode, Vance's publicist Ana Spanakopita talks with Diane, saying that she was right about how Vance shouldn't be easily forgiven. She explains that he got off his new movie, after a drunken rant about the Chinese, and after plowing his car into the Egyptian Theater. She then talks about BoJack's actions. Season 6 In The Horny Unicorn, BoJack is walking out of an AA meeting he is approached by Vance Waggoner who volunteers to be his sponsor. Vance tells him he's been in the same position as BoJack and everyone abandoned him. Vance then gives BoJack his phone number. BoJack later calls Vance who answers the phone and sounds excited to hear from him. t the diner, BoJack gets dinner with Vance. He shows Vance Hollyhock's letter and tells him he is scared to open it and as long as he doesn't open it Hollyhock is still in his life. Vance tells BoJack it's good to have people in his life to remind him of why he's sober and that's what his daughter is for him. The cow waitress then hands BoJack his moldy sandwich and tells him the chef made it just for him. Inside the sandwich is a note that reads "DROP DEAD" ''in block red letters. BoJack then asks Vance if he has a horn because people keep looking at him like he's a freak. Vance then tells BoJack if that's the case he's the ugliest unicorn he has ever seen. This then leads them to joke about "''The Horny Unicorn." Vance tells BoJack that is brilliant and they should turn it into a movie. He'll direct it and BoJack will star as The Horny Unicorn. BoJack then tells Vance he's not exactly the guy people want to see in movies right now. Vance then tells him people don't want to see him as Secretariat or raising orphans but they would love to see him in a movie being a rude character saying things that polite society does not have the courage to say. Vance then tells BoJack this is how he gets adoration back and finds his way back in. He goes on to tell BoJack that deep down the Horny Unicorn character is wounded and misunderstood. It's not his fault he is the way he is and people are going to see that. Vance tells him he knows BoJack needs the money and asks when will he stop punishing himself. BoJack then smiles at this. oJack and Vance show up at Todd and Maude's apartment with a plant as a gift. Maude answers the door to get Todd. Todd tells BoJack he can't risk anything happening at the party because he hasn't seen his mom in ten years. BoJack asks what Todd thinks is going to happen and Todd replies he doesn't know as BoJack is always dealing with his own stuff. BoJack replies he is now sober and nothing will happen. Vance drops the plant and Todd tells BoJack he'll see him around before shutting the door. Vance then remarks they paid thirty bucks for the plant. In the car, BoJack asks Vance what he's supposed to do. He knows he has made mistakes but wonders if that implies he needs to go away forever. Vance then tells BoJack this is the part when he figures out who his real friends are and leaving behind all the people who can't stop seeing him for his past mistakes. Vance then tells him that's why they need to make The Horny Unicorn because it'll make a billion dollars and drive all those people crazy. BoJack finally admits it would be good to have something to keep him busy. Vance then gets a text from his daughter and tells BoJack she's in trouble. BoJack sounding concerned asks what it is. Vance then asks BoJack to come with him to his daughter's college campus. BoJack tells him he doesn't want to go to a college campus seeing that he wants to keep a low profile right now. Vance then tells BoJack his daughter is the one thing keeping him sober and that he was there when BoJack needed him. BoJack finally says he's in. Vance and BoJack head to Vance's daughter's college. Vance then yells out for his daughter Jagger. Jagger opens her dorm window and questions why her father is here. Vance then yells at her for liking one of her mother's Instagram posts with her new boyfriend. A male student on campus recognizes BoJack and he walks off. Vance and Jagger continue to argue while the student tells BoJack he believes that BoJack got massively sandbagged in the interview with Biscuits. The student tells BoJack he recognizes he was trying to apologize and that the campus is a safe space. He then invites BoJack to come with him to the Delta house saying the guys there would be "super stoked" to meet him. Vance approaches them and says his daughter sucks and he's ready to go. BoJack then says they should make one more stop. BoJack and Vance are at a frat party when Vance says he wants to leave with a girl. Vance then tells him to relax and that he will call him tomorrow to set up The Horny Unicorn. Episode Appearances Season 5 *''BoJack the Feminist'' Season 6 *''The Horny Unicorn'' Trivia * His character is based on Mel Gibson, along with Alec Baldwin. * It was revealed his publicist was Ana Spanakopita who is also the former publicist of BoJack. * T''he Horny Unicorn'''' ''reveals his daughter's name is Jagger Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Celebrities Category:Alive